Protecting You
by Molkite
Summary: Tony needs a protection detail, Gibbs steps up to the challenge with interesting results. Warning for male/male pre-slash and slash. Inspired by a movie.


**Back story, Tony needs someone on protection duty after he's targeted by a gang.**

"Tony I don't trust anyone else to look after you, you're going to have to live with that."

"But that means living with you boss."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No boss… But won't it be… Weird?

~*~

"Boss you know since you've been looking after me? Well you've really killed my social life… It's Saturday night and I'd usually be on a date."

"Yeah?"

"Well I was thinking, since you have to stay with me all the time, it'd be pointless trying to go out with someone else… how about we go out?"

~*~

First Gibbs and Tony went out for some food, Gibbs chose somewhere Tony wouldn't normally go to reduce the risk of being found. He also requested the quietest table in the room, as is normal on a Saturday night the restaurant was alive with activity. Tony sat next to Gibbs, neither of them had their backs to the activity, even Tony was wired, ready for anything and everything to go wrong.

They ate slowly together and talked loosely about everything, from Tony's past to Gibbs' failed marriages, it seemed no subject was taboo. Gibbs kept a watchful eye on the comings and goings in the restaurant though and insisted he check everything served to Tony before Tony did.

"You know I hope this is over soon, as much as I love your company it'll be nice to have some space."

Gibbs grunted and finished the mouthful of chicken he'd just taken. "Yeah I know what you mean, I'm not used to having another man about the house."

They chuckled together and took a sip of wine, Gibbs had secretly ordered alcohol free but allowed Tony the chance to indulge, the last few days had been intense. Tony looked so happy now, having Gibbs chained to him 24/7 was taking its toll.

"I don't know, we make a pretty good team."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well neither of us is dead yet." Tony winked and took another sip of wine.

~*~

Later they went to a coffee house to satisfy Gibbs' cravings. He'd run out of coffee the previous day, and hadn't managed to secure another bag. He'd used all his self control not to turn into the usual caffeine deprived Gibbs bear, but was grateful he was allowed a fix.

"Have you ever done this before?"

"Protection duty?"

"Yeah."

"Of course I have, remember that family we had to guard when Kate was around?" Tony thought for a moment and smiled, he'd managed to alienate the children in about an hour.

"I remember. But what I meant was one on one like now?"

"I've done one on one before Tony." Gibbs lent forwards a little. This time his attention was focussed on Tony.

"I'm sure you have… spotted anyone suspicious yet?"

Gibbs looked around the room then back to Tony. "Nothing strange as yet. There's still time though."

"Maybe we should head back, I feel like we're tempting fate sat here… It's been nice though Gibbs thank you."

"Jethro."

Gibbs had walked Tony halfway back to the car when he felt himself being pinned to the wall, Tony had his hands positioned at his sides, their lips locked in a furious battle for dominance. Gibbs lost himself for a moment before he regained his senses, opened his eyes and stepped forwards, detaching Tony from his jacket, he looked around before he noticed Tony was looking withdrawn and confused.

"Not here Tony, we can finish this somewhere safer."

~*~

The next morning Gibbs awoke with the sunrise, Tony was still draped over his chest snoring gently. He smiled to himself and lay back, perfectly relaxed. Tony stirred and looked up at him affectionately.

"Good morning." Gibbs chuckled to himself, he'd not intended for Tony to hear but the younger man had his ear rested against his chest. "What's so funny?" Tony asked suddenly self conscious.

"I was just thinking, Fornell caught the gang yesterday and they've been under lock and key since."

"You mean last night, you didn't have to protect me?" Gibbs nodded. "Well at least we were safe."

**End**


End file.
